


Under The Waves [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Moodboards [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Merman Steve Rogers, Merman Tony Stark, Nautical Captain Steve Rogers, Sea Monsters, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve is a Captain, lost with his ship... Tony is a young socialite, lost to history. They meet years later after they are swept from history.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Moodboards [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Under The Waves [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> In this I imagine that merpeople have different biology than humans... and thus in this universe live way longer than humans could.

  
  
  
~

Steve was captain of a small ship and crew. During a fateful battle with the infamous pirate the Red Skull, Steve and his ship ‘Freedom’s Shield’, were lost. Steve scarified his life so that his crew could escape. The Red skull and the Valkyrie were also said to have been lost in the battle.   
As Steve sunk further into the icy depths of the Atlantic Ocean, as the world began to fade into darkness, he felt hands guiding him, leading him down. When he woke, he found he was now a mer.   
As foolish as it were, he waited by the wreck of Freedom’s Shield, hopping that one of his crew, or anyone really, would come by and find him. No one came. Having nowhere to go, he stayed, guarding his sunken vessel. 

Tony always loved the sea, it was one of the few escapes he had in life. Whenever his parents fought, or he fought with his father, Tony would go out on his yacht.  
After the death of his parents, Tony set out on his yacht and was never seen again. There are some that suspect foul play, what with Obadiah Stain taking over Stark Industries so soon after the death of the Starks… but people claim that the two were too close for that, that Tony Stark was like a son to Obadiah. Over the years it just became another blip in history. Every year a week on the anniversary of his parent’s death, people through flowers into the bay he used to sail, the bay where he was last seen. 

A huge storm hit the coast, large waves rolled and crashed against the shore. Along with the usual sea debris and garbage from people, parts of an old ship washed in. Not much. But on a small scarp of iron was the name Freedom’s Shield. Tony, recognising this name from his childhood, sets out into the ocean to find the wreak.  
Tony finds it, but he also finds its Captain. Waiting still to this day, and lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
